Confusion, Cockiness, and Crushes
by EmmileeLambert
Summary: When confusion, cockiness, and crushes invade the lives of newly victorious Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Zuko, what will happen? Who will end up with who? Sukka, Zutara, Taang, Tokka, and a bit of involuntary Kataang... :


**Okie dokie... I do NOT own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender characters! :) Just wanted to make sure that everyone knows that... Anyhow, this is my first-ish FanFic so PLZ tell me how to improve! I might go back and make it better, but I'm just gonna focus on the second chapter for now... Enjoy**

**Loves and Hugs**

**~*Emm*~**

**

* * *

**

_Ooo. My. Goodness._

That was the first thought I had before waking up in a super stiff bed. Super stiff. It was really nice of Zuko to let us stay at the palace… But the beds were a bit too… You know… Fire Nation-ish…? Well, I don't know, they were just really different for me. After a while of getting used to my terrible back pain, memories of last night came rushing in like a dam that had just been broken.

_No wonder my back hurts SO bad, _I thought. I remember fighting Azula, which I am pretty proud of considering that I WON! Ooo yeah, winner, winner, chicken dinner! Lame, I know… But I was happy, Okay. Get over it. It's been almost a year since I have actually slept in a bed and worn CLEAN clothes. Gross, I know, but c'mon… It's the truth. Anyhow, I remember Zuko jumping out to save me. My memory after that was really blurry. Was he okay? I think he was. Yeah, I remember now. He's fine. I think… I'll just ask Aang or Toph or someone later.

With great effort, I pulled myself up. My head began to pound as the sweet sunlight hit my forehead.

_ Ouch! _ I thought to myself. Gee, after all I've been through this year or so, the sun can still hurt me! With another great urge of effort, I was able to open my eyes. I soon began gaping around as I saw the glorious room I was staying in. I mean, the Fire Nation knows how to live! The floor was a deep red marble with teacups in them. Of course, this had most likely been Iroh's previous room. I'm surprised that Zuko's father didn't destroy it… Hm… Ooo well, I'm too sore to think this hard right now. As I got up, I saw my GIGANTIC wardrobe. It was red, lined with gold and had some golden dragons that were carved here and there. It was amazing! Everything was so peaceful! Ooo how I love that word! Peace!

But the real amazement was when I saw the window. The view was phenomenal! You could see the whole city. People were outside, celebrating probably. The garden was filled with plants, half of which I have never ever seen before. And some Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion cubs were playing happily in a pond along with some turtle ducklings! The sun was shining… It was simply awesome. And almost perfect. Almost. But my day was missing him… Ever since Zuko had helped me confront the low life wannabe that had taken my mother, I'd been way closer to him. I think I may… You know…. Like-like him… _WHOA! Katarra, you need to slow down! He's your friend! He's got Mai, you have Aang! That's all there is to it. Nothing more. You are not gonna be with FIRE LORD Zuko. He's a FIRE LORD. You just can't go out with a FIRE LORD. He's like WAY up there on the people food chain, and frankly, I don't think that you've got it in you to be that kind of person… _I told myself. I was right… Zuko and I were JUST friends. That's all it would be too.

I went to my wardrobe and picked out a really nice outfit. It was a red tank top and some red pants lined with some gold… I personally thought that they were really cute. I then went to the bathroom where I strung up my thick, dark hair with a piece of golden lace. I walked out of the bathroom, but before I could make it the whole way, I bumped into the door. Now, usually it wouldn't have been a big deal, but my shoulder was super sore from last night and I hit it right where my gigantic cut was… Not good. I let out a small cry. It was just a little one and soon got a hold of myself. This time, I made sure to get out of the bathroom without walking into the door. Next was the room door, which I was sure that I wouldn't hit myself this time because the door was huge! After making it out of the room, I made my way to a bright, sunshiny room.

"Good morning Katarra!" Aang greeted me with a sweet smile on his face.

"Yeah, morning water freak. How was your sleep? I heard you took it really hard from Azula." Said Toph. Of course, she'd be the one to call me water freak and then worry about my health. She has a really, REALLY weird way of showing affection.

"Pretty good, actually… My head's still a bit fuzzy, but it'll lighten up later, trust me." I assured them, even though I don't think that Toph needed my reassuring. But Aang looked seriously worried.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Do you need me to get you something?" He said, freaking out. Then, almost immediately, he sat up, and jumped out of his chair, then began again, "Here, take my seat… You need it more!" Okay, little Avatar being WAY over dramatic!

"Aang, I'm fine. Anyways, has anyone seen Zuko?" I asked. I was really worried. I'm sure if I'm remembering the night correctly… I looked to Aang, who looked utterly disappointed. Toph was trying to keep her laughter under control. She wasn't succeeding. Not one bit.

"Right here Katarra." His voice sent a way of shivers down my back. His voice was light, but full of life. I turned around to see a very familiar face. Before I knew, I had my arms around him.

"Ooomygoodness! I'm so glad you're okay! After last night… When you jumped out and saved my life… I thought you weren't gonna make it and-" He cut me off, and a smile crawled onto his face.

"Whoa, I'm fine Katarra. Don't worry about me… Are YOU okay?" Right as he said it, Aang burst in…

"YEAH. Zuko, she's fine. Don't worry. She already told ME that. And besides, if she wasn't, she'd come to ME for help. ME. Because I do THAT." Was it just me, or do I sense major jealousy. Major. I turned to face Aang and gave him my famous death stare. When Zuko's warm hands started to massage my back. They felt so good on my battered up back.

"Calm down, Katarra. Aang's right. You are fine. I just wanted to make sure." His voice! Ooo my GOD! His voice! It was so much more peaceful! Something had finally gone RIGHT for Zuko and he's back to his old self! His voice was just so calm. He had gotten over his anger management problems and viola! It's ZUKO! I couldn't help but smile… As his hands massaged more of my back, I leaned more against him. Aang looked angry.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Toph… Wanna come with?" It really wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. Toph, of course, likes Aang, so she happily went along. Was Aang trying to make me jealous? WAS HE? Again, I'm too sore and torn up to think this hard. Before I knew, Zuko was on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. What king, huh? Totally my kind of king, though. :) He patted the other side of the couch, gesturing for me to sit next to him. Joyfully, I sat down and let me fall onto his chest. And this next thing that I'm going to say is really weird but he smelt so GOOD! I took a big sniff of him.

Zuko laughed, "Kari, what are doing?" Kari? I have a nickname… Cool, I guess…? I decided to mock him.

"Ooo Zuky, you smell really good!" We both laughed and I could see a slight blush on 'Zuky's' face. He started to play with my hair when he asked me a question.

"Why is Aang being so… You know… Different?" He asked, his penetrating eyes locked with mine, "I mean we're just friends… It's not we're dating or anything…" His voice was quick, but I could've swore there was hurt and/or disappointment covered up somewhere in there. And yeah, I guess we weren't actually dating. Yeah… He's right. Totally right. Obviously it had taken me a long time to think all of that because he kept going with another really awkward question.

"I mean, are we?" No. We're not. We're just good friends. That's all it'll ever be.

_Thank you little Katarra for FINALLY noticing! I've got two words for you: FIRE – LORD!_

"I KNOW!" I said a bit too loud, which caused Zuko to jump.

"Huh?" He looked totally surprised.

"I mean, yeah… We're not dating. Where would he even get that idea? Stupid Aang. He'll be over it soon. Don't worry Zuky!" He looked absolutely hurt, or well, I thought he did, his face immediately changed to his new and improved playful face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, yeah Kari! Well, I got to go deal with some business with getting all the repairs done… See you later?" He asked… Aw… He was so sweet and nice! WAIT! I need to STOP this. We are NOT dating. We never ever will… I have Aang, and he has…

Mai. Gosh darn Mai. Mai. Mai. Mai. :(

"Totally, Zuko… Maybe we could go out for some tea sometime." I offered.

"Yeah, why not? Friday?" He purposed.

"Sounds like a date… A friendly date." I finished, staring at the floor.

"Yeah…" He said awkwardly and walked off. Well… I might as well track down my totally obnoxious brother. Ugh, here goes nothing. And, so off I went, with a moan and a bad attitude. I just really enjoyed talking to him. He really gets me… And I think that I get him too…

_ Ooo GOD! More soap talk! NO NO NO! He's a FIRE LORD! No no Katarra… Or should I call you Kari? Ha ha ha ha, this is going to be F~U~N_

_

* * *

_

**So... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Love it? Hate it? Gimme gimme! I wanna KNOW whatcha guys think! Tell tell plz! Review :) Go ahead, I won't bite, or cry... Hopefully, LOL, JK :) GO ZUTARRA! **

**...Ooo, and plz tell me if I spelled any names wrong. Thx a million!**


End file.
